Un Poco de Sufrimiento A Cambio de Mucha Felicidad
by Cliffan
Summary: Todas las novias están nerviosas justo antes de su boda. Todas. Sólo que Kushina está a punto de vomitar.


**Universo: **_Manga/Anime._

**Spoilers: **_Ninguno._

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna._

* * *

**UN POCO DE SUFRIMIENTO A CAMBIO DE MUCHA FELICIDAD**

[Oneshot]

Kushina tiene el estómago revuelto. Siente como si todo lo que no ha comido desde ayer (porque no ha comido, está muy nerviosa para ello) está girando dentro de su estómago a propósito y le exige vomitar. Pero vomitar no es algo que deberías hacer cuando estás vestida con un enorme y esponjoso vestido blanco, cuando te has pasado dos horas y media sentada en una silla con cara de palo para que te pongan maquillaje y otras tres más para conseguir el peinado perfecto que, al final de cuentas, va a deshacerse cuando te quiten el velo. Así que, en lugar de vomitar, Kushina se conforma rompiendo hojas y hojas de papel que Mikoto se encarga de pasarle para que logre calmar aunque sea un poco sus muy alterados nervios.

—Esto es horrible, 'ttebane —se queja Kushina, rompiendo un libro entero de una con su pedicura cara—. Me voy a morir. Odio esperar. Odio estar sentada. ¿Por qué la gente se casa, eh, Mikoto? ¿Por qué se casa, dattebane?

—Tal vez, Kushina —dice Mikoto desde la puerta de la habitación luego de gritar para que traigan más libros o cuadernos viejos, porque Kushina está a punto de terminar con la pila que tenía allí dentro— porque se aman.

—¿Amar? ¿Qué hay de los matrimonios arreglados, 'ttebane?

—Por conveniencia para alguna de las dos partes —responde calmadamente Mikoto regresando a su lado.

—¿Una de las dos? ¿y qué hay de la parte que no está satisfecha? Es un asco para esa persona, ¿no crees, 'ttebane?

—También puede ser conveniencia para ambas partes.

—Por lo tanto, el matrimonio es un contrato asqueroso.

Mikoto sacude la cabeza ligeramente, negando.

—Para esa gente sí, pero tú no te estás casando por conveniencia, ¿lo estás haciendo?

Kushina niega enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras destroza en miles de pedacitos tres pergaminos a la vez.

—No.

—Entonces el matrimonio no es un contrato asqueroso para ti, ¿cierto? Tú te estás casando por amor.

Las mejillas de Kushina se sonrojan ligeramente. La palabra 'amor' para ella todavía es muy cursi, no importa que esté segura de que ama a Minato. Simplemente no le gusta cómo suena cuando la dicen en voz alta porque la hacen sonrojar como una loca, quedando del mismo color encendido que su cabello.

—Sí, bueno, pero eso no significa que esto sea horrible, 'ttebane.

Mikoto le da unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amiga en apoyo moral y le pasa un cuaderno nuevo.

—Sólo estás nerviosa. Todas las novias se sienten así.

—Quiero vomitar —confiesa la kunoichi de cabellos rojos—. ¿Tú también querías vomitar en tu boda?

—No tanto como vomitar, pero sí, me sentía bastante ansiosa.

—¿Ansias? Es más como que quiero escapar. ¿Por qué tengo que casarme? ¿Si no me caso significa que no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Minato, dattebane? ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso la gente se casa? ¿Para matar inseguridades?

—Bueno, Kushina, ésa sería una charla muy profunda y ya sólo faltan cinco minutos para tu entrada triunfal en el salón. Además, no creo que sea correcto hablar de algo como eso en el día de tu boda, mientras el pobre Minato tiembla como gelatina el final del pasillo, esperando que no hayas huido por esa ventana de allá —señala una ventana abierta que Kushina exigió porque sentía que moría asfixiada— y lo dejes plantado en el altar.

—Yo no lo dejaría allí.

—¿Ah, no? En tu cara tienes escrito que quieres salir de aquí en un parpadeo.

—Quiero salir de aquí más rápido que en un parpadeo —aclara Kushina, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera motivo de orgullo—, pero me robaría a Minato y me lo llevaría conmigo.

—¿Estás diciendo que te robarías al novio en tu propia boda? —Mikoto suelta una risita, divertida. Sólo a Kushina podría ocurrírsele semejante cosa.

—Más o menos.

Mikoto se levanta de su silla y le arrebata el libro de las manos a su amiga. Al parecer, ya es hora.

—Bueno, supongo que podemos ponernos en camino ya.

—¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido, 'ttebane? ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí otros, no sé, cincuenta años?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No querías terminar con esto lo más pronto posible?

La Habanera Sangrienta sacude la cabeza mientras aprieta los ojos y le tiemblan las manos. Parece que va a estallar de un momento a otro.

—No es eso, dattebane. Es que… es que… ¿y si lo arruino? ¿Y si me caigo en medio del pasillo y se me ve la ropa interior? ¿Y si digo mal los votos? ¿Y si le rompo el dedo a Minato cuando estemos intercambiando anillos?

—No va a pasar nada de eso, Kushina y, si pasa, no seria nada malo viniendo de ti. Es más, sería más como tu boda. ¿Para qué quieres una boda tranquila y sin sobresaltos? ¿Por qué mejor no le rompes ese dedo a Minato y haces de tu ceremonia de matrimonio la más épica de todas?

—¡Mikoto! ¡No te burles, dattebane!

La mujer Uchiha lanza una carcajada limpia mientras empuja a Kushina fuera del salón de maquillaje y la dirige hasta la sala principal. Kushina está al borde de un ataque de pánico con cada paso que da. ¿No es tarde para huir? Oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío. ¿Por qué una boda sonaba tan alentadora cuando Minato le propuso matrimonio? ¿Por qué pensaba que sería el día más feliz de su vida? Probablemente iba a ser el día más nauseabundo de su vida, literalmente. El vómito pujaba por subir más allá de su garganta.

Mikoto dejó a Kushina afuera de las puertas del salón, que en cualquier momento se abrirían para que echara a andar al pasillo para comenzar con el primer día del resto de su vida. La dejó a cargo del tercer hokage, quien iba a acompañarla por el pasillo y ella se apresuró para ir a tomar su lugar como dama de honor. Mikoto de verdad esperaba que Kushina no acabara vomitando o haciendo algo vergonzoso, pese a lo que había dicho anteriormente, le dejó unas últimas palabras:

—Todo tu sufrimiento será recompensado cuando escuches que él dice 'acepto' sin titubear. Lo juro.

Treinta minutos después y una píldora para las nauseas de emergencia entregada por el tercer hokage, todo el sufrimiento de Kushina fue recompensado con un 'sí', un anillo y un beso.

**[FINAL] **

* * *

**[Notas y aclaraciones]**

**¡OTP! ¡OTP! ¡OTP!**

**Pese a que llevo mucho tiempo sin tocar a estos dos, yo los sigo amando. Son los únicos dos personajes a los cuales no puedo siquiera imaginarme emparejarlos con alguien más que no sea entre ellos.**

**Gracias por leer, si les gustó nunca está de más hacérmelo saber porque los reviews hacen feliz a la gente y yo soy gente desde que tengo memoria.**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a **_**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
